


An Empty Tooth Box

by GretchenSinister



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry Danny Phantom fans I actually don't know anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So I’ve been seeing a lot of crossover with Rise of the Guardians and Danny Phantom! Usually with Jack Frost meeting Danny, because coloring and ice powers.But I kind of want to see Jack Frost, or ANY of the Guardians, meeting Danielle, Danny’s female clone, instead. Since she looks twelve, is faaaaar younger, has a terribly sad life, and is mostly on her own. Seeing her meet the Guardians, especially Jack, would be fascinating.Bonus-More Guardian meetings, the better, but I’m good with any. Pitch would also be cool.-Hilarity when they see what they thought was a normal little girl actually has ghost powers.-She’s a clone and not natural born. What do the Guardians think of this? Does it matter to them?-Pitch tries to scare her with ghost things in a haunted house. It’s less than effective.-Her ice powers start up and Jack helps her with them maybe?-Dani being not recognized, or ‘seen,’ by Vlad, and she would really wants a family...[cut for length]"Because of an empty tooth box, Tooth figures out that something weird is going on with a particular child, and goes to investigate. Note: all my info about Danny Phantom is secondhand.





	An Empty Tooth Box

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/3/2015.

Tooth noticed her first. A child, upset, who needed something good to remember. As usual, she sent one of her fairies to activate the child’s tooth box, and moved on to her next tasks.   
  
When the fairy she had sent to do the activation returned, though, it was immediately clear that something was wrong. There had been no change in the child’s emotions at all. Even if she hadn’t become happy, there should have been  _some_  change. She let the fairy interrupt the spiraling lines others formed around her so she could hear her report at once.   
  
What she had to say was troubling. The child had a tooth box–all children who existed did–but it didn’t have its own storage slot. The fairy had found it lying outside of an archive of somewhat older children, as if it had popped into reality at random, and not in order with those of babies being born. Also, the tooth box was empty. Tooth focused on the tiny point of light that represented this child out of all the others in her mind, and found that this shouldn’t have been the case. She seemed to be about twelve, her tooth box should have been full.  
  
A relic of Pitch’s attack? The fairies, hearing her thoughts, all shook their heads. Pitch had never taken any teeth out of the boxes, and they had triple-checked everything when they brought them all back.  
  
Then this was something new, and something new that was causing her to fail a child. It was the kind of thing her fairies probably couldn’t deal with on their own, and the kind of thing she should have been paying attention to for the previous centuries. With rapid-fire instructions, she left the palace to her fairies, and flew off to visit this child herself.  
  
***  
  
What she found was something newer than she had ever expected. There was a child, yes, and the child looked like a girl near the age of twelve. But her looks were a lie, and a unsettling one at that. Close enough to observe, but not close enough to be seen, Tooth could sense that the child’s memories only went back for about a month. Yet despite this, there was nothing wrong with those memories, there was no damage in her brain like Tooth sometimes saw that would prevent older memories from being accessed. She really had only the memories of a month to draw on.  
  
Tooth could not force the feathers on the back of her neck to lie flat as she watched more. It was no wonder she had felt this child’s distress. She lived an unbalanced life, surrounded by too many machines and not enough people. If what Tooth saw was an ordinary day for her, she could see no opportunity for her to interact with anyone who looked or acted her same age.  
  
She was about to leave, to go find Sandy to ask him to prime the girl’s dreams for belief so that Tooth could talk to her, when she saw the transformation. The girl’s coloring changed, and something about her now seemed…dead. It was confusing enough in person, and Tooth was no longer surprised that the tooth box her fairies had found had been out of place. Nothing about this child fit into any of their usual systems.  
  
And yet she seemed somehow familiar, still. Almost like…Jack. She nodded to herself. She’d better go get him, too, then. And Bunny and North, while she was at it. They might all need to help, and they certainly all needed to learn to help. If there was one child like the girl she saw, there would be others. And they would need the Guardians like any other children. 


End file.
